Welcome to Earth 1
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Erik, Charles and Raven somehow end up in a parallel Earth by accident and now they have to realize that wars won't stop. How will they react to the fact that kids are figting a Shadow War?


_**Hello! Well this is one of my salad of multifandom fanfictions. Well it's a X-Men, Agents of SHIELD, The Maze Runner, a little bit of Hunger Games, Agents Of SHIELD (in the next chapters if i get reviews), DC's Legends Of Tomorrow, Arrow, The Flash, a little bit of Chronicles of Narnia, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Teen Wolf. It's also a lot of AU!**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Welcome to Earth 1**_

Erik, Raven and Charles were in Charles' mansion training the teens when suddenly a portal opened and sucked them in only to land in some forest.

Suddenly a girl with a sword showed up and looked bloody and with scars.

"What are you standing? Do you want the assassins to find you?" She said in American accent as she pushed Raven and she dodged a bullet while hitting it with her sword.

"GO!" She yelled and her eyes glowed yellow with red and black veins underneath her eyes. In her mouth she had fangs.

The group of people looked shocked and confused as they watched the girl fought hand in hand with three people dressed in black and with swords.

The groups' eyes widen when the girl stabbed one by one in the heart and then with a cry she chopped their heads off.

With blood all over her she turned to the weirdly dressed people and sighed.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen this same scenario. It happens for the past six years." She spoke as she ripped the dead men's clothes and wiped the blood off her sword and face.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Charles asked confused.

"My name is Vicky Pevensie. And I mean that the last six years we have been fighting two wars. One the shadow war with supernatural beings and the World War three and sometimes the wars join forces." She said and witnessed the shock in the groups' eyes.

"Wait! Are you guys Birchers? From one of the other earths? Because otherwise is kinda hard not to notice the World war three...i mean assassins marching in countries and killing any Christians or not Muslims they can find. I mean for the love of God they put bombs in France on Christmas in three different places and in Germany. Or that over 6.000 and more people are drowning in the seas every hour in a desperate search for safe grounds away from Syria and other countries who suffer wars since the end of World War two when we won...but after that we had Civil Wars. How can you miss that? Oh! And don't get me started on the Apocalypse that happened a year ago...seriously God never really helped and i wonder why we keep believing! You know my grandparents used to say that when God sees us struggle will help...so..where is he the past six years? Where was he when bombs exploded in France and London or Boston? Where was he when thousands and more soldiers and immigrants are being executed or murdered because they believe that things will get better? Where was he when Nazis parade in Sweden and almost beat a woman to death who stood in their way and raised her hand in the sign of freedom? I'm going to tell you this and I know my grandparents' bones will shake in their graves but I lost faith HE will ever help us or end the wars." The girl rambled angrily as she looked at the group in front of her whose eyes were ready to fall out from shock.

"What do you mean World war three? What date is it? Birchers from one of the other earths?" Charles and Erik asked in shock and worry.

"It's Wednesday 2th of March 2016. Birchers are the people that come from portals that have opened by accident last year when The Flash aka the fastest man alive tried to stop his nemesis called Reverse Flash. Yes, my name is Vicky…well Vasiliki Athanasia Pevensie...daughter of Gabriel Pevensie and Hope Michelson and if you are confused I'm granddaughter of Edmund Pevensie and Lorelei McCain." She explained to them but they nodded in confusion.

"Okay, my turn to ask questions! Who the hell are you guys? And why are you dressed like you jumped off West Side Story?" She asked with her hands folded in her chest and her sword put away safe in its holder on her waist belt.

Erik studied the clothes she was wearing. She was dressed in black tights and long white blouse and a leather jacket and military boots. You could see various weapons on her belt. Her black hair and eyes were dark, sad and tortured. It made him wonder what she had went through. What kids her age went through? She looked like she is holding the world on her shoulders. How old was she?

Charles was negatively impressed by what Vicky had told them. Always believed that World War two will be the last war ever humanity had to face and will have a positive impact if they won not start more wars and deaths.

Raven was so sad at hearing all this...the girl before her had lost faith in God.

Erik though felt weird watching all this, hearing all this! That made him question what caused him to do that.

"We are Charles, Erik and Raven. We are from the past." Charles spoke hesitantly as he studied Vicky's reaction to the news.

Erik was confused from her reaction to the whole "we are from the past" thing. She nodded and told them to follow her through the woods.

At the road back everyone was wondering what the city might look like while Vicky was cursing herself for stepping on a big butterfly by rambling her anger out on them. She wasn't surprised by their confession that they were from the past after all she had faced weirder things being the daughter of the strongest and first triple hybrid in the history.

It was only her and her cousins. The only living family she has from her father's side...the rest of her dad's family had died three months ago in an explosion in Odessa City in Texas.

Stiles and Thomas with Newt and Adam and Amelia. Stiles and Thomas were separated as kids after aunt Claudia died and Thomas with Newt were put in an organization that trained them to become the best fighters and they were immune to the virus that Ras Al Ghul launched that drove you insane and at the end, you end up killing yourself. Uncle Arthur, Newt's dad, who was a scientist manage to find a cure but the League of Assassins found him and killed him but Nyssa Al Ghul with Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, manage to give them the cure.

Now, Adam and Amelia as the oldest and with a Biochemical degree (Adam) and Medical degree (Amelia) are trying to perfect the cure so they can make it permanent.

Newt wanted them to win the war before he begged Thomas to kill him since he became a traitor and led WICKED to Arrow's hideout because they were torturing him and injected him with the virus that was altered and there was no cure for it yet.

And Thomas did...he threw him a spear and then shot him in the head...

"Are you crying?" Erik's voice teared though her thoughts.

"Yes...I'm thinking about my cousin Newt." She said as she wiped a few tears.

"And?" Charles asked confused.

"He is dead." She said after a while because she was afraid that they will ask more questions on how he died but they didn't and she was thankful because if they learn she didn't know what will happen to the timeline.

"Sorry it's just hormones." Vicky said and winced in pain as she felt her ribs hurting.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked in worry.

"I will heal soon after all I'm 1/4 witch 1/4 vampire and 1/4 werewolf and 1/4 human...i have enhanced healing, hearing and smell." She said and Erik stumbled on a branch in the mention of the word witch.

"How is possible to be all that?" Raven and Charles asked at the same time.

"My mum is all that while my dad is human so I'm a perfect mix of both worlds."

After that they were no words spoken till the reached out of the woods and there was a guy with dark hair and blue eyes and muscles.

"Yo! Derek! We have Birchers! I guess the monitors Caitlyn fixed is working. Meet Erik, Charles and Raven. Guys meet my best friend Derek Hale." Vicky introduced them to one another with a small smile.

Derek nodded and waved and then got in his car and started the engine.

During the car ride Vicky played the tourist guide to the group. Derek during the ride looked at Charles weary because he saw how he looked at Vicky...he looked at her like Stiles looked at Lydia. Vicky was sixteen years old and fighting a shadow war and the Birchers had to go back so Erik had to stop crushing on his best friend ASAP!

As if Charles was a telepathic (which he was) cleared his throat and looked at Raven and Erik who were looking at him with raised eyebrows and an expression that said:

"Stop looking at the girl like that!"

Derek was driving them to Vicky's house where she would give them clothes and run a DNA test in order to find their double gangers and give them a run down on what is going on in this earth and later Vicky's cousin, Stiles, would drop by to try to find a way to send them back to their earth.

Vicky caught Charles looking at her twice during the ride but dismissed it. It was not a period to fall in love with someone, it would only show your weakness and the League and HYDRA would snoop in and take them away from you. She didn't intend to be one of the victims. She intend to be one of the people who will end this shadow war and the World War three before she died...not that she was able to do that...she had eternities to accomplish that and she had promised to the graves of her dead family members and friends that she won't stop till peace is restored.

She had God like powers so why not use them when the actual God was nowhere to be seen?

With that thought she sighed and glared her reflection on the review mirror as the car pulled to her drive way while Charles read her mind. He was sad listening to her thoughts.

New Mystic Hills was full of supernatural beings and no human except a few eclectic ones.

Raven was studying the town like it was something pulled out of a fantasy novel. This is how towns will be in the future?

Erik was interested in learning what had cause for the world war three and what had forced those kids to be visually ready to take away a life without feeling any remorse. He had seen the expression on her face when she killed those men. She was satisfied like the beast inside her had calmed down...like she was aching for a kill and she finally got it. What was she doing in the woods in the first place if from what she had told them it was a dangerous period of time...well years to be honest?

Charles' brain was working high wire in order to solve or at least have a hypothesis of why the hell they end up here.

Raven was just enjoying the scenery and the idea that she was part of a new adventure. But what frightened her was that the girl was a trained killer and the idea that she wouldn't be the only one. She looked at this Derek guy with furred brows. He looked tortured and healed at the same time. His eyes looked wise and happy but his expression showed that he had gone through some terrible hurt or loss.

Erik was sad to hear that the girl's cousin died and it was eating him alive to find out more about his death and those wars. He pitied the kids and mostly Vicky for having to endure not one war but two wars at once. He would only start to imagine how that must feel. How that must felt to her and her family. How long was that war going on again? Six years?

The car came into a halt and Charles with the rest of the group looked around them confused as Vicky and Derek climbed down of the car.

"Come on guys!" Vicky told then as she opened the door and the group climbed out of the car.

As Vicky thanked and hugged Derek Charles was confused at the reason he felt intermediated by Derek, especially after the glare he threw at him.

Vicky opened the door and signals them to be quiet as she yelled her parents to see if they were there, they weren't.

As they walked inside the house Raven and Erik saw pictures on the walls with unknown to them people but every signals on of them had people who were holding weapons such as swords, bows and guns and in some cases they were holding sticks or whips.

"Vicky who are those people?" Raven asked curious.

"Well on the right are people who are alive and fighting with us and they are considered family. On the left are people who died during the six years and they were also considered family." Vicky said as she stopped and gestured to them where the right and left were.

Charles was shocked to see that on the left side of the wall were around 60 people there while on the right were only 30. They were many people that died and that made an unpleasant chill to go through him.

Erik though looked interested at the picture of a boy with an orange t-shirt and yellow pants and he was holding a spear and looked at the camera serious. He saw something on his shoulder it wrote "Subject A-01 District 12". What was that?

"That was my cousin, Newt McKee. In this photo is 16 years old and it was a year before he died." Vicky's voice scared him.

After that she motioned to them to climb the stairs where it led to an isle full of doors. Vicky opened the last one in the end of the isle and smiled at them.

"Welcome to my messy but humble bedroom." She said with a chuckle.

The group looked shocked at Vicky's room. The room had baby blue walls and white furniture, a huge screen, a desk with a smaller screen and several buttons and a bed with pink sheets which was messy. They were clothes thrown all over the room and on the pink carpet.

There was a door that led to a balcony and it was covered with white curtains.

Vicky sighed as she fixed her bed's covers and kicked some clothes away creating a passage for the group to go through and sit on the bed as she motioned them.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked as she witnessed Vicky picking up various clothes and throwing them in a wooden box.

Charles was standing and he was looking at the picture frames and metals in the bookcase and walls.

"You are here because I told my best friend that you were Birchers." Vicky started said as she started cleaning her room.

"What I would like to say is I will talk to my cousin Stiles and our friend Caitlyn because both of them are master minds and Caitlyn in STAR Labs has a time machine maybe we could send you back from in case the machine won't work I will help you find the answer to why you are stuck here." Vicky spoke as she twirled around the room picking up clothes, books from school and notebooks, putting them in their respective place.

Charles and Erik were looking at her with interest and shock when she spoke about the time machine.

"Stiles? What kind name is that?" Erik asked as he laughed.

"It's a nickname, his actual name is Michael William Stilinski along with his twin Thomas Peter Stilinski." Vicky said and Erik looked at her in confusion.

Vicky sighed as she fixed her bookcase and desk.

"Uncle Arthur isn't with us anymore. He would know what to do more than any of us. Unfortunately Uncle Arthur was executed by the same organization I saved you from. They are called League of assassins and their leader is an immortal asshole called Ras Al Ghul. Thankful his daughter Nyssa is on our side." Vicky said and handed then a picture that was taken the day the war was announced.

"Uncle Arthur insisted upon taking this picture the day we were told that we were officially in a war zone, the day of my eleventh birthday. Next thing we know the door was busted down by an organization called WICKED and grabbed Newt and Thomas and left...we saw them four years later and they were the perfect killing machines...nothing like the kids I used to play Kings and Queens with." Vicky told them with tears in her eyes as she relived the terror and horror she felt that day, hearing Thomas's and Newt's cries for help and gunshots that wounded her mum and her parents.

The group were looking at the photo. They were amazed with how many they were in the photo and that it was colorful! They guessed that technology had been advanced since their time.

"Four years later we saw my mum's best friend, Sofia Lingo knocked at our door only to see her with blood all over her telling us that she killed her daughter and husband without wanting to and that she suspects she was injected with the virus Ras Al Ghul had launched the day before in desperation to avenge the Green Arrow and his daughter for double crossing them." Vicky started saying as she walked up to them and sat on the bed.

"Uncle Arthur had been studying secretly the formula of the virus after that night and experimenting on Sofia but with no success, till Thomas and Newt showed up, with unfortunately no memory of them being part of the family, and told us that they felt that they had to help us. They had escaped the base along with other brainwashed children and they wanted to hid them and we did, they paid us by letting us take a little of their blood which had a gene that kept them safe from the virus. After that week things went out of control once again, a girl named Teresa had a chip on her and worked as a spy for the same organization they were running from which led the organization that hunted them to track them in our home but the signal was also caught by the League radars and they beat them to it." Vicky continue telling the events like a story but what Charles notice that her voice the one moment was emotionless and the next laced with anger and hatred but as she stopped taking she sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes, clearly crying but that didn't stopped her from continuing with a sad sigh...like she was preparing herself for the worst part of the story.

"They...um…burst inside our house killed all of them and took me and the rest of my family hostages. I saw my own family being tortured again and again in order to give information about the cure. We refused till they killed my best friend, Laura Hale, Derek's older sister. After that they offered me to join them and I agreed but what I wanted from them was to let my family free and I would give them the formula of the cure. They agreed and I was turned into an assassin in a year...i gave them false formula and they killed me but they didn't know I was a vampire so I came back to life." Vicky said as she cried and Raven hugged her.

Charles and Erik exchanged a sad look with the rest of the group as Vicky sobbed in Raven's arms.

Charles' question of what might Vicky had gone through was answered and he was beyond shocked. The world was fucked up… kids have been turned into killing machines!

Erik was angry at how cruel was this war.

Raven was looking at the picture with mixed emotions. In the picture they looked happy and optimistic but from what Vicky told them it happened the second after the picture was taken made her have chills and not the good ones.

Erik was shaking with anger. How could people do such harm to one another?

Raven was feeling broken and sad as she felt Vicky shake and sob with guilty and pain at the thought of the events.

Time Skip: (Charles POV)

After Vicky gave us clothes we decided to go out and show us the town. She took us to some place called "Mystic Grill". As we walked inside she waved to many people and when we finally sat down at a table a blonde boy showed up.

"Long time no see, Vix! What can I get you guys?" He asked us smiling.

"Yes, Matt I had something to take care of. We will have four ham burgers and four milkshakes with chocolate and vanilla." She said back happy.

"That's fine. Who are you new friends?" He asked as he wrote our order.

"They are Birchers. I play the tourist guide till Caitlyn comes from Central City and Stiles from school." Vicky answered with a sigh like she hated lying to her friends.

She had talked on the phone with Caitlyn even though I had no idea how it was possible for something so small to be a phone...

"From which earth are you guys? I'm Matt by the way. Welcome to our...town?" He said happily but at the end he sounded like it was a question.

Isn't the town theirs?

"I'm Charles and those are Raven and Erik. We are from Earth 4" Charles answered happily after he exchanged a look with Vicky.

Before we leave the house we had agreed on a cover story for us. We were supposed to say we were from earth 4 since they haven't yet discovered if it exists.

"There is an Earth four?! Next thing we know there is going to be a whole new world inside a wardrobe or a fridge!" Matt exclaimed in disbelief and displeasure mixed with sarcasm.

"Come on, dude! I thought ten years now you have finally accepted that the supernatural is part of our routine." Vicky said with a sigh that let us understand that the same conversation was spoken many times before but they haven't come into an agreement.

Matt sighed and shook his head as he walked away and Vicky rubbed her face clearly she was stressed.

"Relax." I said to her and she chuckled.

"Easy for you to say it. You haven't realized that if really earth four do exist we are screwed and Matt isn't exactly fond of new rules of the supernatural world. He took him six years to accept that this is our life. It also took him seventeen years to accept me and my mum as his friends. Countless times he tried to kill us and he even pledged his allegiance to Damien Darkh...our very own Wicked Witch of the West." Vicky explained to us as we looked at her in shock. Matt didn't looked older than 28 years old!

"What is he?" I asked her.

"He was at first human but died many times and came back as human then became a hunter and then he was helplessly depressed and he committed suicide by jumping off a bridge but my mum found him in the nick of time before he died and he feed him her blood seconds before he died. Now he is a vampire for the past seventeen years." She told us in hushed voice.

"You can do that?!" Raven and Erik exclaimed in shock as Charles clapped their mouths shut as the whole shop looked at us in annoyed manner.

"Yes I can. All vampires can do that." She explained like it was normal.

Okay I think the world in the future is going insane!

"How many years vampires and werewolves and all that exist?" I asked kinda annoyed.

"Since the 14th century for vampires but witches and werewolves exist since the beginning of time because they are thought to be natural beings and they were created in order to keep the balance of earth." Vicky told us as our orders arrived.

After that we ate in silence, each of us in their thoughts.

How can those things exist till the beginning of time?

Time Skip: At night (General POV)

At the Vicky's house everything was quiet and all the residents were asleep...well most of them except three, Vicky and her cousins Stiles and Amelia Eve. They were talking in hushed voices while drinking Bourbon in order to forget for a little while what actually was going on in their lives.

"I think we shouldn't let anyone know about them except Caitlyn. Erik looks a lot like Clara's dad and Raven looks exactly like Katniss and if Barry sees her then we are screwed! He thinks his sister died inside WICKED. And this Charles guy looks like Caroline's brother who we all know joined HYDRA. Imagine how hard that would be for her to deal with." Stiles said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I agree." Amelia Eve said too as she continue drawing on her note pad. It was a habit she took from her twin brother. Whenever she was nervous she would draw or punching a punching bag or even sparring with her cousins.

"Well I disagree! Imagine how you would feel talking to Alison or Aiden. Or Boyd or Erica or in general everyone we have lost." Vicky said determined by the fact she wanted to see her some of her friends smile again even if it was for a few seconds.

"Well no I wouldn't like to see them again because it will mean that haven't gone in anywhere and they are earthbound hence being forced to watch their loved ones suffer or at least moved on to somewhere better." Amelia Eve said with a cold voice like talking about this was unnecessary and painful and she needed protection from it. While she spoke she was drawing a lion on her notepad.

"I would like to see Alison. I would like to apologize for killing her, for being a traitor." Stiles said in shame as he gulped his drink and stood up to refill his glass.

Silence fell in the room after Stiles statement. It was a shore subject for all of them...hell for all the town.

Without their notice three shadows were watching them from the stairwell. Their expressions were sad and curious.

"We should go party! I heard there is a bonfire in the cemetery and it will have a lot of beer and drugs, are you guys in?" Amelia Eve said to them suddenly like the silence was chocking her.

The shadows in the stairs exchanged a confused look. They looked too young to be doing such things! At least that's what Charles thought.

Erik was grossed by the idea of a party in the cemetery...who in the name of God would like to dance and listen to music or drink next to dead people? Is it some new trend that will develop in the future?

Raven was also grossed out by the idea of a party in the cemetery but she had hope that this cemetery would some place were parties are arranged and not an actual cemetery...that would be twisted to a whole new level!

Although Charles was curious to see what this party looked like.

"We should follow them!" Erik whispered to his friends.

"Are you out of your mind?! We can't!" Charles whispered outraged by his friend's idea.

"Charles is right. We don't know the town and we might get lost and even killed by those assassins Vicky saved us from." Raven tried to reason with her friend.

"You are such a wimps!" Erik muttered under his breath when suddenly Charles was not with them but held by an unknown force.

"CHARLES!" Raven and Erik whispered yelled in hushed voices.

Charles was held against his will by the neck while having someone on his back pointing a knife in his ribs as he watched horrified at Raven.

In seconds that force was thrown away by Vicky who exclaimed in an unknown language and they saw a kid around fourteen years of age.

"Cory?! What the fuck are you doing?" Vicky exclaimed as she rushed to Charles' attacker and helped him up.

"They were creeping on all of you." Cory said as his shoulder looked in an odd way twisted that grossed the group out.

"And it was a reason for you to point a knife at them?" Amelia Eve asked as she dropped her notepad and run to Cory and looked his shoulder.

As the notepad fell Erik saw the drawing of a lion and looked back at Amelia Eve who replaced Cory's limb back to its designed place while Cory growl in pain.

"Did you just growl?" Charles asked shocked and he took a step back as Cory looked at him with bright yellow eyes and fangs and claws.

"What in the name of God?!" The group yelled as they took a protective step back.

"Cool!" Charles exclaimed in interest and Stiles chuckled and murmured something about a Mason 2.0.

Cory's eyes, face and hands went back to normal after Charles' comment as he smirked and winked at him.

"I'm a Chimera." Cory said and the 60's group gasped in shock.

"This gets better and better!" Erik grumbled in disbelief!

"Relax! He doesn't bite if you don't get him pissed or make out with Mason." Amelia Eve said to the group as she put a reassuring hand on Erik's shoulder and smiled at Raven.

Amelia Eve wasn't joking when she told them about making out with Mason and Cory biting them if they did. Cory chuckled at the scene but didn't spoke he just went back to his room upstairs.

His parents were both fighting the actual war and had no idea about the supernatural shadow war. The irony with his family was that his parents were fighting the war from the sea and air, his mum is a pilot with the military air forces and his dad a marine soldier and ex Special Forces, while he fought the war his parents didn't have what it takes to survive which were super strength, speed, agility.

He sighed sadly once he reached his room and when he walked in he took in his hands his family's portrait/photo.

"I miss you mum and dad! I'm only fourteen and I'm in a mess way over my head and I can't actually talk about it with you in real time so I guess I'm stuck talking to your picture selves." He said with sadness thick in his voice as he caressed the photo frame and then kiss it and hugged it as he lied on his bed silently crying himself to sleep.

He was worried sick about how those wars gonna end and if they are ever going to end. He hoped that it will only keep as much as the World War II lasted and not like the Turkish invasion in Greece...yep! He was a history lover!

While Cory was crying himself to sleep downstairs chaos was the best suited word to describe the scenery.

Erik was rambling angrily at the group of teens while Raven was adding details or fuels to the fire.

"Chimera?! Seriously? What else is there we don't know it exists?" Erik yelled angry and accusingly at Vicky, Stiles and Amelia Eve.

"If we are here to help you, you should be honest with us. We should know what are we about to fight against!" Erik continue rambling as Vicky, Stiles and Amelia Eve exchanged a look that showed as if they asked each other if the people before them were ready to learn.

"You want to know what you are about to fight against? Well follow us!" Stiles said with an emotionless voice but his eyes shone with anger.

Erik could see the warrior inside this kid. Without anything else said they followed Stiles to the library part of the house. Once they reached their destination Amelia Eve climbed some stairs that were connected to the first bookcase and took out three books and throw them down.

Charles was ready to scream at her for throwing so old looking books to the ground but the books never reached the ground instead they were floating in mid air as Amelia Eve was holding her hands in a stop sign.

"How can you do that?!" Charles and Raven exclaimed in shock.

"Well, my mum is Farah Michelson, Vicky's mum's aunt. She is witch." Amelia Eve said and everyone except Vicky and Stiles were looking shocked!

"Besides I wouldn't dare to throw the Beastiary and the book of the White Magic to the ground! They are thousands of years old books!" Amelia Eve explained as she took the books from mid air and placed it on the table.

The group exchanged a weird look at the sound of the book titles.

"Read those books and you will, hopefully, understand that this war isn't going to be won anytime soon since the Dread Doctors have altered the supernatural with science." Stiles said as he groaned as he placed ten more books on the table.

"You expect us to read all this?!" Erik exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. We did at the beginning of the events." Vicky said to them as she let a map on the pile of the books Stiles let on the table.

"Besides you don't need to come to school with us and it's not safe for you to be out at night if you don't know how to react if you get attacked and sometimes the assassins who 'guard' us know our faces and they don't hurt us if they don't have orders to." Amelia Eve explained with disgust in her voice once she spoke about the assassins around the area.

"But we fought wars on our Earths" Charles tried to reason with them.

"It's not the same. Here honor is viewed as weakness. If you get attacked is killed or be killed...worse scenario you get in prison and you get tortured till you die." Amelia Eve spoke with anger and another emotion Charles and the rest of the 60's group couldn't translate but by Vicky's and Stiles' faces they understood that someone close to them lived the whole prison and torture rule.

Time Skip: Vicky POV

The next morning I woke up late for school and I got an absent for the first 45 minutes but I was on time to my next lessons.

Around lunch break I got a call from Caitlyn telling me that she would be there on Friday night and apologized for stood me up yesterday.

Agh! So I have three more days till Caitlyn shows up...how am I going to manage keeping them inside the house and not getting them killed?

Almost the whole day went in a blur and uneventful till we got attacked by the Dread Doctors who were searching for their next lab rat...

They killed Amanda's brother and took her Amanda was the Captain of the Volleyball team and her brother Captain of the swimming team and close friends with me and Amelia Eve as she was our captain. As for Christian, Amanda's brother, he was friends with Thomas and his captain in the swimming team.

We arrived home fuming angry at the events that occurred and we locked ourselves in the library ignoring the group from the 60's and we went down to work in order to save her.

General POV

As a huge group of kids and young adults rushed into the house startling Charles and his friends.

"We should save her! I mean that's what Christian would have wanted!"

"Hayden and I won't go back there!"

"And you shouldn't. Vicky and I with Stiles will go. Thomas and Amelia Eve stay outside to guard. Lydia and Malia I want you stand by in case Theo shows up."

"You got it Scott."

"Wait! Wait! Who died and made him King?! Do you really expect us to rid our lives for Amanda? We don't even knew her till they marched inside the girls locker rooms and grabbed her and shot in cold blood her brother, Christian."

"Are real questioning his authority? Scott is the True Alpha, Cory."

"Yes, I'm questioning his authority because last week when we saved Lydia from the Dread Doctors and won the Beast you had us barely alive! We lost Alison our best archer and Kira the best katana user we know...we need weapons and I'm sure Vicky's and Thomas' skills won't help much. You need to contact them...better be prepared than sorry."

"You want us to call the Arrow and The Flash?"

"And the Legends."

"You are insane! We don't have time! If we wait for them Amanda is mostly likely dead by then and if I'm being frank she might be already dead as we keep discussing it like we have democracy because we don't it's a monarchy what we have!"

"So you say we march in there without a plan?"

"No. I say to follow Scott's. The pack meeting is done in my opinion."

The 60's eavesdropped all the meeting without knowing who said what. But they were shocked to hear a bunch of kids like them talk like that.

Who are Amanda and Christian?

Who took them?

Who are the Dread Doctors?

Why is their responsibility to save them?

 _ **So? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! Also i won't update any of my stories if i don't get reviews!**_

 _ **Also check out my other stories who i upload a few days ago.**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_


End file.
